


Six Degrees of Separation

by orphan_account



Series: Ironhawk [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Tony POV 

I sat up and leaned over. Clint was screaming as he tossed and turned in the sheets. Natasha said not to touch him if he's having a nightmare. 

"Clint," I whispered. 

"Wake up. Clint, you're okay. It's just a nightmare," I said softly. 

Clint quieted and sat up with a few loud pants. I hesitated before reaching out to touch his arm. 

"Don't," he gasped, jerking away from me. 

"Jarvis, turn on the lights!"

The lights flicked on and I looked at Clint. 

His knees were pulled up to his chest and his eyes were screwed shut. I ignored him and wrapped an arm loosely around his shoulders. 

"It's alright," I whispered, rubbing his arm slowly. 

"It's not alright!" Clint snapped, jerking slightly. 

"You want to talk about it?" I asked gently. 

Clint shook his head and leaned against me. 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a nightmare," I reassured softly, kissing his temple. 

Clint relaxed a bit and leaned against me. I had figured tonight would be one of those nights. Especially since Loki was back with Thor. 

"Hey, I won't let him hurt you. And I promise I won't hurt you either," I promised as Clint began calming down. 

"I know."

I hugged my boyfriend a bit tighter. Clint's lips captured mine softly and I pulled him down on top of me. I trailed my hand through his hair. His hair had grown out a bit but it was still short, soft. I braced myself for Clint to push away as I ran my tongue across his lips. The muscles throughout his body tensed and Clint rolled off me. 

"I'm sorry," I apologized. 

I had been trying to speed things along for two weeks now. Clint still pulled away. I understood why so I had no reason to start getting upset. But I did. 

"No, Tony, I can't. Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow," he replied as usual. 

I snorted inwardly and told Jarvis to turn the lights back off. Clint's face was bathed in the soft blue light from my arc reactor. It made his eyes unnervingly blue like the Tesseract but I just hummed and ran my fingers through his hair once his head was on my chest. 

"It's alright, go back to sleep."

Clint nodded and kissed my neck before closing his eyes. He slowly relaxed and his breathing slowed til I knew he was asleep. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep away my dread for tomorrow. I had a meeting with Pepper at lunch. 

The morning came too quickly for my liking. Clint stretched and went about his routine like he did every morning. I laid in bed until he thumped the back of my head. 

"Get up, lazy," he laughed. 

I smiled but twisted the covers tighter around me. I heard Clint's sharp huff and then his hands were tugging the sheets away from me. I latched on tighter and tugged back. Clint laughed. I loved it when he laughs. It always sounds so joyful and carefree. I released my hold and laughed again when I heard Clint hit the floor. 

"I'm up."

I sat up and Clint leaned down to kiss me quickly. 

"I've got a meeting with Coulson in about forty minutes." 

I nodded and smiled as he walked around my bedroom in my sweatpants and t-shirt. He checked his watch after a few minute of him stretching. 

"Gotta go," he said, walking over and kissing me again. 

It was slightly longer than usual. Maybe Clint was finally relaxing. I smiled and stretched back out on my bed once he was gone. 

About ten minutes before my meeting, I finally got up and stretched before brushing my teeth and going downstairs.   
Pepper was already waiting in the living. 

"What is the meeting about?" I asked. 

"I actually just wanted to talk to you," Pepper sighed. 

"What for?" I asked suspiciously. 

"I'm sorry," she apologized. 

I sat there stunned for a second. 

"Tony I was wrong to break up with you."

"Okay?"

I didn't know what else to say. Pepper's lips suddenly were against mine. I thought briefly about Clint before kissing back. The kiss turned into a hug and I smiled. 

"Are we okay, Tony?" 

"You're dating me. Nothing's ever going to be okay," I joked.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint POV 

Tony seemed distant when I got home. 

"Hey," I said, walking into his lab and standing next to him. 

"Tony," I said, trying to get his attention. 

He looked over and smiled. He leaned over and kissed me softly. 

"What's up?" He asked. 

"Coulson, he said, ah, I've got to take a pysch evaluation if I'm to go on missions for SHIELD."

Tony set whatever he was working on down and looked at me before wrapping me in a hug. I hugged him tightly and took a few deep breaths. 

"What if I don't pass?"

"You'll pass, Clint," tony reassured. 

I pulled my head off his shoulder and kissed him. Something was off about it though. I pulled away and his my confusion. Tony grinned at me and kissed me again. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Tony asked. 

I shook my head and let go of his arm. Tony's hands rubbed my arms. 

"Calm down, please? It can't be that bad."

I nodded but couldn't seem to manage it. Tony sighed and kept rubbing my arm softly. Tony leaned forward and kissed my cheek as he hugged me. 

"It's alright. Clint, you're gonna be okay."

I relaxed and Tony pulled away with a smile. It didn't quiet reach his eyes though. I smiled and leaned against his counter again. 

"So, are we going to go out to dinner tonight?" I asked. 

"We can if you want."

"Okay. I'd rather just order take out."

Tony nodded. 

"Actually, I think I have a meeting later tonight," he said, tilting his head as if he were thinking. 

"Oh," I said, slightly disappointed. 

Tony shot me an apologetic look that turned into a smirk. 

"I'll cancel."

I grinned. I tugged tony out of his lab and back up to my room. I had finally convinced him to get me a tv in my room. We curled up on the bed together and began watching a Star Wars marathon. 

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I think...I think I'm ready."

Tony's face took on a look of utter shock before morphing into a casual smirk. 

"It only took me a month and a half to wear you down," he teased, twisting so that he could look at me better. 

"What's the word if you want me to stop?" Tony asked seriously as an afterthought. 

"Red."

Tony nodded and his fingers curled loosely into my hair. I stared at his brown eyes for a long moment. The second he moved forward my eyes slid shut and his lips connected with mine. His beard scratched my cheeks lightly and I slowly pulled Tony down on top of me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony kissed my neck softly when I woke up. 

"You alright, Clint?" He murmured. 

I nodded and shifted so that my face was nestled between his neck and shoulder. 

"Thanks, Tony," I whispered. 

"For what?"

"Waiting so long to do this," I said. 

Tony's hand went into my hair and I smiled. He didn't reply but his free arm slid around my waist. I smiled again and closed my eyes as Tony scratched the back of my head. 

"You're the first guy I've actually been with," I said. 

"Really?" Tony remarked. 

"Yeah, first one I've given consent anyways," I said. 

I felt him nod. I smiled against his shoulder and Tony's lips brushed the top of my head. 

"Go back to sleep," Tony whispered. 

"Why?"

"Because you're tired."

I nodded slightly and closer my eyes once again. No nightmares, please, I thought as I quickly fell asleep against Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony POV

I felt guilty as Clint fell asleep partially on top of me. What was I even doing? Clint was depending on me, and I had gone on a lunch date with Pepper, gotten back together with her while he was talking to Coulson. I sighed and continued rubbing the back of Clint's head. The problem was, I couldn't make up my mind. If I dumped Clint who knows how he would react, and if he finds out about me and Pepper, I'm a dead man. 

I cut my eyes down to look at Clint. His face was relaxed. He looked so much younger while he slept. Looked peaceful. I sighed again. 

Clint slept for about an hour before waking up again. He didn't seem like he had had a nightmare. He yawned and I stifled the urge to do the same. 

"We forgot to order take out," Clint said. 

I laughed and kissed his forehead when he looked up at me. He looked so happy, and that did nothing to help my guilt. His easy smile shifted into a frown. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

Clint nodded and fought his way out of the sheets. I watched as he pulled on his clothes. Clint flopped back down on his bed next to me and buried his face in the pillows. 

"I'm starving," I told Clint. 

"What do you want me to do?"

"Cook."

"No. Order us some pizza."

"How do you eat all that stuff and stay that fit?" I wondered. 

"I train. Order pizza cause I'm hungry too, just not hungry enough to cook."

I smiled and relayed the order to Jarvis. Clint got up and went into his bathroom. 

"What're you doing?"

"I smell like sex, Tony! I'm taking a shower!" came the reply. 

I smirked and heard the shower running. Clint's tv was still on. I began watching the last Star Wars movie and thought about the situation I was in. I rubbed my eyes and got dressed. I cast a glance at Clint's bathroom door and walked out. 

I went down to the lab and started working on a new armor. I didn't realize it was morning until Clint came down with a plate of scrambled eggs, pancakes, and bacon. He set it on the edge of my work table and kissed my cheek before going back upstairs. 

"Sir, Ms. Potts is on the phone."

"Patch her through J."

I answered my phone, cradling it to my ear with my shoulder as I cut up the pancakes. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tony."

"Hi, Pep."

"Are you busy?"

"No, just eating."

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah. Sounds great."

"Where're gonna eat?"

"You pick."

"Okay. I'll text you later." 

"Bye, Tony."

"Bye, Pep."

I hung up and finished off my food. Natasha came down a few minutes after I hung up. 

"Clint seems happy."

"He does, doesn't he."

"I'm guessing you guys-"

"Yep."

"This is an awkward conversation," I said. 

"How so?"

"You guys used to date and you just asked if we had sex last night!"

"Didn't have to ask, I could hear you guys from my room."

I blushed and Natasha grinned. 

"That just made this conversation so much worse," I muttered. 

Natasha just laughed again and left. 

I stayed down in the lab until it was time for my date with Pepper. She met me at our usual dinner restaurant. I turned my phone off in case anyone tried to call. She looked beautiful. She was still in her work clothes. I kissed her quickly and we sat down. Once we were done eating, we continued talking about work. 

"Tony, thanks for dinner."

"Yeah, no problem. Do you want to stay the night at the tower?"

Pepper nodded with a smile. Happy picked us up and drove us back to the tower. Pepper retired to her room and I glanced at my watch. Eleven. Wow, we were out late.I walked into my room and curled up in my bed. I fell asleep pretty quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint POV 

I waited in the bar. I'd be willing to bet he had forgotten. I sighed and checked my watch. It had been an hour. I can't believe he forgot my birthday, I thought miserably. I sighed and ordered a beer. 

Another hour slipped past and still no Tony. I paid for my beer and walked home. 

"Happy birthday," Natasha said when I walked into my room. 

"Thanks."

"You look miserable," she remarked, holding out a cupcake.

I accepted it sullenly and sat down next to her on my bed. 

"Tony didn't show up?" she asked. 

"No."

"Want a candle?" Natasha asked, producing a candle and a lighter. 

I nodded absently and she put the candle in the cupcake. 

"Happy birthday. I'm sorry Tony forgot."

"'S now big deal," I sighed and blew the candle out. 

Natasha hugged me. 

"Another year you've survived being an assassin."

"Yep."

I took a bite of the cupcake before splitting it with Natasha. 

"You're my best friend, ya know that, right Nat?"

"Yeah."

I smiled and finished off my half of the cupcake. 

"Goodnight, Clint."

"Night, Tasha."

She kissed my cheek before leaving my room and shutting off my light. I'd talk to Tony tomorrow. 

I woke up late the next morning and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and put on some clean clothes. 

"Hey," Tony said, sitting next to me at breakfast. 

"Hey," he repeated, bumping my shoulder. 

I sighed and Natasha gave me a small smile from across the table. I turned my head to look at Tony. 

"Hi," I said shortly. 

Steve chuckled and Bruce leaned over to ask Natasha what was going on. 

"You're mad at something?"

"How'd you know?" 

"You're mad at me?"

I rolled my eyes and picked up my toast. 

"What's today Tony?" I asked. 

"The eleventh?"

"Yep."

Tony glanced around and I looked at him expectantly. His eyes widened and he looked at me. 

"I am so, so sorry."

"For?"

"Your birthday. I didn't show up or say anything to you."

"It's fine," I replied icily and picked at my food. 

"Okay."

Tony kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes with a huff. 

"How can I make it up to you?"

I shrugged and Tony pouted. 

"Give me a hint."

"Just tell me if you aren't going to go through with a date before I've waited for two hours."

"Okay," Tony agreed. 

"Coulson texted me, he wants to see you," Natasha told me. 

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, see you tonight Tony. Make up date, at eight, don't be late."

Tony kissed me quickly and I stood up, took my plate to the sink, and then went back to my room to grab my car keys.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha POV 

How could Tony forget Clint's birthday? Clint finished his breakfast quickly after I told him Coulson needed to speak with him again. Tony looked guilty for a minute.

"I've gotta finish my armor, see y'all later," Tony said. 

"Was that what you were doing yesterday during Clint's birthday?"

Tony paused and a look of guilt flashed across his face. 

"Yep."

He walked out and I frowned. My suspicion only grew as Pepper came down wearing one of Tony's button up shirts.  
Steve noticed too and looked at me. 

"Hey Pepper."

"Hi, Dr. Banner," she replied. 

I got up and took my plate to the kitchen. 

"Tony wouldn't do that to Clint, would he?" Steve asked. 

"Dunno. But we aren't going to mention this to Clint until we are sure, Steve."

Steve nodded. 

"Are you going to spy on Tony?" He asked. 

"Well, yeah."

Steve nodded again. 

"If it turns out that he is, cheating on Clint, what are you going to tell him?"

I shrugged. 

"Dunno. Probably the truth."

I went back into the dining room and found it empty. I couldn't tell Clint, could I?  
I sighed and went down to Tony's lab. I snuck in quietly and looked around. Tony wasn't in here. I turned to leave and stopped. Tony and Pepper were on the couch, talking quietly. 

I ducked behind a table and watched quietly. There was no way Tony would do this to Clint. Clint was trusting him. 

They kissed and I scowled. Clint trusted him and this is why Tony missed his birthday. I needed to tell Clint. I snuck back out silently and walked back to my room. 

My phone began ringing. I dug it out of my pocket and answered. 

"Hey, Tony cancelled our date tonight, do you and the guys want to go out for drinks?" Clint asked. 

"Yeah. I think that'd be fine. See you later, are you on the way home?" I asked. 

"Yeah," he said a bit shakily. 

"Did you have your pysch eval?" I asked. 

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I passed."

"That's great!" I said honestly. 

"Yeah. But I'm on the way back so I'll be there in a bit. Anyways, do you know why Tony canceled?" 

"No idea," I lied. 

"Oh okay."

Clint hung up and I sighed. I stopped by Steve's room first. I knocked quietly and a minute later he answered. 

"Yeah?"

"Tony canceled on Clint again and I was wondering if you would like to go with us out for birthday drinks."

"Sure, might as well if you two get drunk."

I nodded and went to the living room to wait for Clint. The truth was, I didn't want to be alone with Clint when I told him.  
I forced a smile on my face when the elevator opened and he walked in. 

"Congratulations on passing," I said.

Clint nodded. 

"Is it going to be just the two of us?" He asked. 

"No, I'm coming too," Steve said, walking in while jingling his car keys. 

Clint smiled and I pushed him towards the elevator. Clint bounced on the balls of his feet. 

"I heard you passed your pysch evaluation," Steve said to break the silence. 

"Yeah," Clint replied shortly. 

"Sorry, I know it's good news and all but I'd rather not talk about it," Clint explained. 

"I understand," Steve replied. 

We drove to Clint's favorite bar. Clint got out and I stopped Steve before going in. 

"Thanks for coming. I didn't want to have to do this alone."

"It's alright."

Clint was already sitting at a booth ordering two shots of vodka and a beer. I sat down next to Clint while Steve slid in across from us. I bit my tongue and tried to think of a way to tell Clint about Tony. 

The shots were placed on the table in front of us. I decided to just rip the bandage off. 

"Clint, Tony's been cheating on you," I said quickly. 

Clint paused, shot glass halfway to his lips. 

"What?" He asked dumbly. 

"He's been cheating on you with Pepper. That's why he cancelled and why he didn't show."

"You're lying."

I felt anger wash over me. 

"You're lying. Why are you lying? Tony said he wouldn't-"

Clint slammed his shot glass down and stood up. 

"God! I thought you were my friend! Fucking liar!" Clint yelled and stormed out. 

"That went well," Steve said after a long silence. 

"I'll buy you a drink," he said. 

"He called me a liar," I said numbly. 

I tried to shrug it off but the look on his face. He looked hurt, betrayed. And he didn't even believe me. 

"Yeah. I'll take you up on that offer Steve."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony POV

Pepper and I both jumped when we heard a door upstairs slam. 

"J who was that?" I asked. 

"Mr. Barton."

I frowned. Clint wasn't supposed to be home yet. Pepper shook my arm and I glanced at her. 

"You should check on him. He sounds upset."

I nodded and stood up, straightening my shirt and smoothing out the wrinkles as I walked into the elevator. 

I stepped out of the elevator and jumped again when I heard something break. I walked quickly to Clint's door and knocked. 

"Go away!" He yelled. 

"Clint, open up, it's Tony," I called through the door. 

There was a moment that passed before Clint pulled his door open. His knuckles were bloody. I sighed and took his head, holding it up to eye level. There wasn't any glass still in his hand. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, releasing his hand after using the inside of my shirt to wipe the blood away. 

"Romanoff and I had a slight disagreement," Clint sighed. 

I nodded and leaned in to kiss him. He backed away and I frowned. 

"Are you cheating on me?"

How did he find out? Natasha. Dammit. He was going to kill me. 

"No. Why would I?" I said. 

"Dunno. Romanoff-"

"The same person you used to date," I pointed out, trying to keep from looking guilty. 

Clint nodded and bit his lip. 

"She said-"

"Stop that," I said, kissing him before he could pull away. 

I pulled away and Clint stared at his knuckles. I closed his bedroom door behind us and dragged him to the bathroom. I wasn't surprise to see the mirror was cracked. I ran his hand under the water and wiped it clean with a towel. 

"Besides who I cheat on you with?"

"Dunno, Pepper? Bruce?"

I shrugged and kissed him again. 

"Anyways, I thought you had to work," Clint said, frowning as he pulled away. 

"I'm nearly finished," I lied. 

Clint nodded and left the bathroom. I stayed in there for a minute to calm down. He didn't believe her. 

I stepped back into his bedroom to see him throwing his stuff in a bag. 

"What're you doing?"

"I need a break from Natasha, so I'm going to see if Coulson can swing me a mission."

"Don't do that," I sighed, taking his bag and dumping it out. 

"Tony."

"Stay," I ordered before kissing him again. 

Clint relaxed and threaded his fingers through mine. 

Why was I doing this to him? I sighed and pulled away. 

"Don't leave," I said as I began walking for the door. 

"Alright. What're you doing now Tony?"

"I'm about to go finish my meeting and then I'll come back up. Sound good?"

"Sounds fine," Clint sighed, burying his face in the pillows and dragging the covers over himself. 

I grinned and closed his door softly before going back down to Pepper. 

"How is he?" She asked. 

"Broke the mirror but he's fine," I replied. 

She nodded and I sat back down to finish our movie. Once it was over I kissed her quickly before going back up to Clint's room. He was snoring quietly. I lifted the covers up and slid into the bed next to him. He remained asleep so I leaned over and kissed his forehead. 

"Goodnight Clint."

As I was about to fall asleep, Clint's door opened. 

"Clint," Natasha called. 

I bit my tongue as the lights flicked on. She glared at me and I looked away. 

"Why are you doing this to him Tony?" She asked quietly so Clint wouldn't wake up. 

"I don't know," I sighed. 

"Either you tell him or you break up with him, Stark. Don't let him find out on his own," she warned with a glare before leaving. 

I sighed again and glanced down at Clint. He had shifted in his sleep so that his head was on my chest and an arm was around my waist. 

I let my fingers trail through his hair a few times. I'd have to break it off. I didn't want to though. I like Clint. A lot more than Pepper. 

I scowled and told Jarvis to turn off the lights. 

Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll break up with one of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Clint POV 

I woke up to see Tony still sleeping. I grinned into his shirt and lifted my head slightly to look at the clock. 

2:00 pm. 

Holy crap we slept late. I let my head rest back on Tony's shoulder and trailed my finger around the edge of his arc reactor.   
When I glanced back up at Tony his eyes were on my face. 

"Good afternoon," I laughed. 

Tony laughed and I stopped messing with his arc reactor. 

"So, I hope you aren't still mad about your birthday," he said, growing serious. 

"I was hardly mad to begin with," I sighed. 

"Oh."

"Let's get up, 'cause I'm hungry," I grinned. 

"Yeah. Give me a minute."

I smiled and rolled out of my bed and walked for the door. 

"Get up Tony."

"But your bed is warm," he whined. 

I shook my head and waited. Tony reluctantly got out of bed and followed me down to the kitchen. 

I turned to ask Tony what he wanted to eat but he was gone. 

I scowled when I noticed Natasha leaning against the doorway. She rolled her eyes and moved past me to the fridge. I huffed in annoyance and waited for her to move. She didn't. 

"Grow up, Natasha," I snapped and turned to walk out of the kitchen. 

"Get your head out of your ass and I will."

I clenched my jaw to keep from responding but paused. 

"I wouldn't lie about that, Barton, and you know it."

I walked out of the kitchen, tuning Natasha out as I went to find Tony. 

I tried his bedroom first, assuming he went back to sleep. His bedroom was empty so I decided to try the lab instead. 

Pepper was sitting on Tony's table and Tony was leaning in to kiss her.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony POV 

"Pepper, I really can't do this anymore. I'm sorry but, there's someone who needs me and I can't let them down," I explained. 

"It's Clint isn't it?" She asked. 

I nodded. 

"Okay, I understand, Tony."

"Thank you Pep."

I leaned in and kissed her softly before hugging her. I pulled away and grinned. At least she understood, and wasn't mad. 

"Fucking liar!" 

My stomach dropped and I turned to look at Clint. Before I could say anything Clint stormed out. 

"Clint! Wait!" I yelled running to catch up with him. 

He kept walking. I reached out to grab his shoulder. My fingers barely brushed him before he slammed me against the wall. The breath left my lungs and I coughed. Clint kept walking and I took a moment to catch my breath before jogging again to catch up with him. 

"Clint, listen-"

He slammed his bedroom door in my face. 

"Clint!"

I knocked on his door over and over. 

"Clint! Please open up!"

I tried the handle and was surprised that it wasn't locked. Clint was throwing his clothes in a bag again. 

"Get out," he snapped, not even turning to look at me. 

"Clint-"

"I said get out!" He yelled, turning around. 

I was surprised to see him crying. His cheeks were wet with tears and his shoulders shook as he tried to suppress sobs. He wiped his eyes angrily and began walking towards his closet again. I grabbed his wrist and he jerked it away. 

"Clint, I'm-"

"Don't."

"Sorry," I continued. 

He grabbed his bag and walked for the door. I darted in front of him and kicked the door shut with my heel. Clint was crying harder now, sobs escaping his lips. 

"Let me explain," I pleaded. 

"You lied to my face! I called Natasha a liar because I trusted you! Look where that got me!" He screamed, yanking me away from the door and storming out. 

"I was breaking up with her!" I tried, running to get even with him. 

Clint didn't say anything. I wiped my eyes clear of my own tears and grabbed his wrist again. 

I kissed him and it resulted in a sharp blow to my jaw. I stumbled back and Clint glared. 

"Goodbye, Tony," he said sharply and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Clint POV 

I needed to get as far away from Tony as I can. I blinked away tears as I called Coulson. 

"Barton?"

"Take me off the Avengers."

"Why?"

"Take me off the team!" I yelled, not caring that I earned some looks from nearby people. 

"Why?"

"Please," I sobbed, wiping my eyes quickly and ducking into an ally. 

"Okay."

"Thank you."

I hung up and collected myself the best that I could and went back onto the street. 

I started when my phone began vibrating in my hand. I glanced down and clenched my jaw. I ignored Tony's phone call and kept walking. 

It began vibrating again. Don't answer it. Just keep ignoring it. 

We need to talk. -Tony

Clint. Please. -Tony

I'm sorry, I need to talk to you. -Tony

Where are you? -Tony

Please?-Tony

I'm about to track your phone. -Tony

Please, don't do anything stupid. -Tony

I refused to unlock my phone. I put it in my bag so that I wouldn't have to see the texts. 

An hour and a half later, I was on the helicarrier. Coulson didn't say anything when he saw me, nor did Fury. I barely spared them a glance before retreating to my room.

I unpacked my clothes back into my dresser and ignored my phone. 

"Any particular reason why you wanted off the team?" Coulson asked by way of announcing his presence. 

"I'm not talking about it."

"Stark has been pestering me about where you are. That anything I should be worried about?"

"I'd prefer if you left."

Coulson nodded and left quietly. I huffed and picked up my phone to call Natasha. 

Clint, please answer your phone? -Tony. 

I unlocked my phone and deleted the twenty or so texts from Tony and the voicemails. I dialed Natasha's number. 

"Hello?"

"I should have believed you."

"Where are you?"

"Helicarrier. I'm sorry I called you a liar."

"It's fine."

"I'm gonna try to sleep, see you around sometime."

I hung up after she said goodbye and sat on the edge of my bed. 

There was no way I was going to be able to sleep. I kept sitting on the edge of my bed, just staring at my phone. 

Tony began calling me again. I sighed and answered it. 

"Stop calling me."

"Wait! Clint please-"

"Shut up!" I yelled. 

"Clint-"

"Shut up! Leave me alone!"

I hung up and threw an arm over my face. There was a knock on my door and I scowled as I got up. 

I stared in shock at Tony. 

"I told you I was going to track your phone. Now listen to me."

I started to shut the door but he stuck his foot in the way. 

"Clint, we need to talk."

"Not now. I'm busy," I lied. 

Tony closed his eyes briefly and wiped a hand across his face. 

"Please? Five minutes?"

"No."

Tony nodded dejectedly and I looked away so I wouldn't start crying. 

"I made a mistake."

"Understatement. Go away."

Tony withdrew his foot and I closed my door. 

I sank down to the floor and struggled not to break down. I waited about twenty minutes before checking to see if he was gone. 

He was still there. With flowers. 

"Clint. I know you're pissed and hurt and betrayed and you deserve someone better than me, but I love you and I'm really, really sorry."

I glared and balled my left hand into a fist. 

"And I know that you have no reason to accept the shitty apology but-"

I punched him in the mouth before releasing a shaky breath. 

"Didn't Natasha tell you that it's better to let me fume in peace for a day?" I asked, taking the flowers out of his grasp as he dabbed at his split lip. 

He smiled crookedly. 

"No, she didn't."

"Well now you know."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss me. I pulled away and shook my head angrily. 

"Don't. I don't trust you anymore, Tony."

He nodded. 

"So, back at square one then?"

I nodded. 

"I'm okay with that," he grinned. 

I rolled my eyes and Tony closed the door after him.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony POV 

I shouldn't feel hurt. Clint had every right not to trust me. But it stung, and I knew he would never trust me the same again. We sat next to each other without really touching. Clint didn't say anything as he flicked through his book. I didn't know what to do. He had more or less accepted my apology. The flowers were in a make shift vase on his dresser but he hasn't even acted like I'm here. I wanted to take him back to the tower. 

I rubbed my hands together for a bit before getting up to walk around his quarters. They were tiny compared to the ones at the tower. There wasn't really anything here other than some books and his clothes. No tv, no computer, nothing to keep me entertained other than him. And he didn't seem to be in the mood for me to bug him. 

"So, um, make up sex is out of the question?" I asked, breaking the tense silence. 

Clint didn't even look up from his book. Harry Potter, good book. 

"Have you seen the movies?"

Clint's eyes flicked up to me for a moment. 

"No."

"Books are better," I said. 

Clint nodded and I sat back down by his feet with my back against the bed. 

I tapped my fingers on my knees and watched Clint's foot tap on the floor. There was a rustle every now and then when he would turn the pages. After maybe ten pages I stood up again. 

"Can we do something? Anything?"

Clint looked up from me and shut his book, folding the corner of the page as he did so. 

"What do you suggest Stark?"

"Going home?" 

Clint's jaw clenched slightly. Okay, home is a no. 

"Or we could just do something fun, like play cards or something."

"I don't have any cards," Clint said. 

"Right."

I sat on the bed, cross legged, in front of him. Clint mimicked me and leaned back against the wall. I stared at him for a long moment. 

"I really am sorry, Clint."

"Whatever. It's fine."

I nodded and looked away. There had to be something we could do that could turn romantic. 

"Um, you want to, I dunno, spar?" I asked. 

Clint's eyebrow lifted and his head tilted slightly but he didn't say anything. 

"That's a bad idea, never mind."

Clint's eyebrow lowered and he continued watching me like a hawk. I looked away again and sighed inwardly. At this rate I'll never get his trust back.   
Clint sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. I leaned forward to pick up Clint's book. 

My hand bumped Clint's knee and I froze. His eyes were still closed. I sighed and hedged for the book again. Clint was suddenly staring at me again and I plucked the book from his lap. Clint relaxed slightly once I pulled back. 

"So, how are you liking it so far?" I asked. 

"I've already read them all, Stark. You can reread things you know?"

I nodded. 

"Do you want to play twenty questions?" I asked. 

"Why all the kid games?"

I shrugged and Clint got up. 

"Where are you going?" I asked. 

"Talk to Coulson. I'll be back."

I nodded and stretched out on his bed, opening the book to page one as I did so. 

How were we supposed to go back to the way we were? Clint was acting like he hates me. I mean I don't blame him, but how am I supposed to stay if he won't even allow me to get close again.


	11. Chapter 11

Clint POV 

As soon as I was out of my room, I pulled out my phone and called Natasha as I went to find Coulson. 

"Hey, did you sleep?"

"No. Tony's here. He apologized and gave me flowers after I punched him in the face. What do I do?"

Natasha laughed and I scowled. 

"I'm being serious! What do I do!"

"Well, do you still have any good feelings towards him?" Natasha asked. 

"Nat," I whined, "just what do I say? It's like he expects us to make out or something and I don't want that yet."

"Clint, I'm sure he knows that. But what do you feel towards him? And don't give me a shitty answer either."

"Hold on, I've gotta check and see if Coulson is in his office."

"That was what I was talking about. Don't you dare ask him for a mission, Barton."

"C'mon, Nat. I need some time to think things over."

"Then tell Tony that instead of taking off."

"But-"

"Clint. Do not do it. Talk to Tony."

"Natasha. He's just going to do it again! He's just going to use me again for whatever he wants and then go to whoever he wants next!"

"Talk to him. If Coulson tells me you've gone off who knows where, I will drag you back by your ears. Understood?" Natasha asked. 

"Stop grinning," I snapped. 

She laughed and hung up. I weighed my options for a minute before turning and walking back to my room. Tony looked up from my book and smiled. 

"So, we need to talk," I said. 

"Okay," Tony replied after staring for a second. 

I shifted uncomfortably and turned my attention to my phone screen. 

"So?" Tony prompted. 

I kept my eyes on the screen and took a deep breath. 

"I... I need some time to think about everything. And I need to know if that is going to happen again. Because I can't be-"

"It's not going to happen again."

"Someone you just use as a rebound," I continued. 

"It's not going to happen again."

"And-"

"Clint!"

I paused and risked glancing up at him. He was a lot closer than I expected. I blinked to hide my surprise and Tony cupped my face. 

"You aren't a rebound, I swear."

"Right. Cause I'm supposed to believe you?" I asked bitterly. 

Tony looked hurt for a moment and I bit my lip. 

"What do you want me to do? What can I do to make you trust me again?" 

I dropped my gaze. 

"Look at me. I'm being serious. What do you want me to do?" Tony asked, making me look at him again. 

"I don't... I just... I don't know."

Tony's hands were warm on my face. I closed my eyes and pulled away. I needed to be able to think straight about this. 

"I'm sorry. This is probably a bad idea," Tony sighed. 

"What?" I asked. 

"This," he said gesturing between us.

Tony started for the door. I stood there for a moment before darting forward and catching his shoulder. I spun him around and kissed him quickly just to pull away and see him grinning smugly. 

"I knew that would work."

"Asshole," I grinned. 

"You know you love me," he joked. 

"Mmmm," I hummed. 

Tony laughed and pulled me into a hug. 

"Are we done talking?"

"I suppose. For now," I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my forehead on his shoulder. 

"Good."


End file.
